


[Podfic] A Gift to be Simple

by kalakirya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of arsenic's story</p><p>
  <i>There are certain traditions Darcy really likes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Gift to be Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Gift To Be Simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689207) by [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic). 



**Title:** A Gift to Be Simple

  
 **Pairings:** none

  
 **Rating:** general

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 6 minutes 9 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (6MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gift-to-be-simple)

  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
